Blooming Into A Beautiful Flower
by The Inner Beauty
Summary: Parings: Sasuke and Sakura Sasuke returns after 7 years and now their will be adventurous, sacrifices, betrayal ,love and many things will occur down the road. Its up to Sakura to prove that she is strong. Will she succeed or will she die? we know all stories have a happy ending..COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing my first time writing this and I hope you guys will like reading this.**

I was just a girl whom would always stand in the back of the background and watch my teammates fight for my fight. Until the incident when Sasuke had left konoha and left me on the bench. I had changed after that, everyone noticed it…. I, myself didn't see this coming. Naruto had finally understood the feelings he had for me were like a brother, sister in a way. He was finally able to see that Hinata was there for him the whole time and they started to go out. I was really happy for them. After 7 years Naruto had finally bought back sasuke…..and this how my life started. On the road there was betrayal, broken hearts, adventures, and sacrifices. This story is about me Sakura Haruno! Let the story began!

Sakura was getting ready to go to the hospitals and make some few rounds before going to the training grounds. She was 20 years old and really beautiful, number 1 best kunochi in combat, and sense of style. She has gotten front bangs so people wouldn't notice her big forehead. Then she put her hair into a high hair ponytail that went all the way to her waist. Then she put on a kimono that went above her knees it was black with pink designs on it. She took her headband (the leaf thing that shinobis wear) and put it one her hair. She took her high heels (just like Tsunade high heels) and put them on. Sakura doesn't like to wear so much makeup so she only puts on pick lipstick. She looked at herself in the mirror and was satisfied with what she looked. She dashed out quickly to the hospital.

"Sakura-san we here is the list of patients that you must need to check" said the nurse.

"Thank you" said sakura, as she took the list and went to a patience room.

Sakura was respected a lot here since she was Tsunades apprentice of course.

"How are you doing today keiko-san?" asked sakura as she stepped into her patient room.

"Im fine just flu, I think…" Said keiko

"Well why don't we take a look at that? open your mouth" said sakura

"aaaaaaaaaaa" said keiko when opened his mouth.

"hm…just some cold and…." She said as she wrote some notes on a papper.

"It seems you just happen to have a cold, here take this paper and show to the front desk they'll tell you what medicine you need." Explained sakura

"Thanks Sakura-san ill see you around!" Said keiko as he exited the room.

"Don't mention it bye!" Said sakura

"Sakura-san Tsunade-sama needs you in the emergency right now code red room 3b" said the nurse out of breath.

"I am on it!" I said running fast as my legs can move.

Code red is for when it's a life and death situation. I never want to see any of may patience die and I hope it never will happen. I push the door open and went tsunade side asking for the injuries. I didn't know who I was healing because their face was really dirty, but at the moment I only concentrated on healing him.

"Keep going he is almost out of danger!" Said tsunade

With all I had I gave in lots of my chakra in.

"He is out of danger good job guys, especially you sakura go ahead and leave early today. Just have a good nap. I'll see you later sakura" said tsunade

"Thank you tsunade-sama I'll be leaving bye!"

I left to my apartment. My apartment was really big I had 3 big rooms, 1 extra large room and 1 big living room. I do work in hospital, and go on missions a lot so I make lots of money. I had a great view of konoha. When I turned 18 I moved out of my house, I am an independent person. The two large room the guest room. The extra large room was the rookie 9 girls room for hangout or slumber party. They practically live in my house they always crash at my house. Mostly Hinata because of how Hyuga's are so strict. They all had a spare key, I kept my under the mat outside the house. I went to the other large room, which is mine. The wall was painted black and pink splash to it. I know im like kind of emo but people change…..My bed ( a queen bed )and other stuff were white. All the rooms had the same furniture, except for the hang out room and the wall colors. The guest rooms were painted brown. And the hangout room we have 2 bunk beds, 4 cushions, flat screen TV and a huge walking closet filled with lots of party clothes. The wall was painted purple (Ino said black seems to depressing). The living room was painted brown with black furnitures, the kitchen was black and white. The wall wad white and the table was big enough for 8 people and was black. I just got on my bed and fell asleep.

**That's all! I hoped you liked it I will do more and update quicker!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**I want to know if anyone is reading this so I can update more often.**

**So let the story began!**

"Someone talking"

'Thoughts to themselves'

Sakura woke up by a knock on the door. She got up from her bed and checked the time. 'Shit its 7:00 clock, wow I slept in I must have been tired'. I walked to the door and opened it to see an anbu.

"Tsunade-sama would like you to report to the hokage tower for a mission" said the anbu.

"Sure I'll be right there, thank you" I said as the anbu teleported.

I closed the door and went into my room to change into a different kimono (it is plain black.) Then teleported to outside of the hokage office. I didn't bother knocking because I am her apprentice, I know a lot if things (she makes do her paperwork sometimes.) When I opened the door I saw Tsunade sleeping on the desk, with sake on the top. I shacked tsunade, until she opened her eyes.

"Ugh, oh! Sakura um, yeah. Do you know the patient you were healing yesterday?"

"No! I wasn't able to see his because of the dirt, who was he?"

"S class criminal, Uchia Sasuke" she said

"W-what? S-sasuke? Does Naruto know about this?" I was shocked I was over him but I didn't know how to react. I was mad, confused and sad at the same time.

"No, he has not returned from his mission he'll be back in 3 days. We went to the hospital today when we woke up, he told us he killed Itachi and Orochimaru. Since he got rid 2 threats for us, his punishment is to be watched for 3 months by you." She said

I was now really shocked.

"Why me? What about my missions? And working at the hospital?" I said

"I trust you with this, that is why sakura and he will be living with you. He will be allowed to come with you to the missions and follow you at the hospital or just let him wait outside if he wants. Don't worry their will be an anbu whom will come and give you clothes and stuff for sasuke. Here is some money for food to stock your refrigerator." She said as she gave me the money.

"Sure, when will he be out of the hospital?" I asked.

"That kid had been causing lots of trouble at the hospital. Wanting to leave early and I need that room so you can pick him up today. I have told him of his puinishment but he doesn't know you'll be taking care of him. Okay now go! SHIZUNE! I NEED MY SAKE!" she said.

"Okay ill be going" I said as Shizune entered the room.

I just teleported myself to the hospital.

'Great I am stuck with sasuke'

I entered the hospital and went to the receptionist desk.

"What room is Uchia Sasuke in?" I asked.

"Room 211" she replies

"Thank you" I said and took the elevator to the 2nd floor. Then kept walking until room 211. I took a deep breath and knocked the door before opening it.

I walked into the room to see him looking up the ceiling.

- sasuke pov

I looked to my side to see who came in and it was sakura (her pink hair gave it away.) 'Great, just what I needed a fan girl!' I thought.

"Why are you here?" I said in a bored tone.

" I was assigned to watch out for you 3 months?" she said.

"You? Why you?" I said

"Don't flatter yourself I didn't wanted this but tsunade shishou said dh truts me to do it. This is the last place I would want to be I rather be doing better "stuff than this" She said.

'she seems different, she is not even crying why? She isn't even jumping on me? It seems she has changed. She looks like a woman…' I thought

"Hurry up we have to make a stop at the grocery store and an anbu will come later to give you clothes and stuff." She said

- Back to sakura's pov

He started following me to the receptionist desk to sign him out. He just followed silently down. Some girls squealed when they saw him I just rolled my eyes. Then we went to grocery to buy some food and he picked only tomatoes, I just took it and put it in the basket. Then went to the cashier and payed for the food. Then we went to my house. I gave him one of the guest rooms, and went to the kitchen to put my food away. Then there was a anbu on my door knocking. I opened the door to fing the anbu carrying about 6 bags that were huge.

"Here are the stuff" the anbu said.

"Thanks" I said

I took the bags and closed the door then went to his room to find him looking at the room.

"here are your stuff, make you self at home" I said as I gave him the bag.

"Hn" he said

I just rolled my eyes at his choice of words.

"Well if anyone of the rookie 9 girls come here just ignore them they crash at my house sometimes, you can look around the house, do whatever you want to do" I said

**That's it guys ill update more later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

I was just in the kitchen making dinner. When I heard a knock on the door and heard someone come in.

"Sakura!" screamed Ino

"Ino you don't have to scream, I'm right here" I said.

"Oops, my bad ahaha soooooo I heard sasuke's back and you have to watch out for him. Don't worry he is all yours Sakura I like sai."

"INO! You know im over him. Gosh1 is that why you came here? I said.

"No! We are going to have a slumber party! We are going to come after dinner." Said ino

"Thank god I so need some girl time and fun!" I said

"What's with all the screaming man!" Said sasuke

I and ino turned around to see sasuke leaning on the door frame with a bored face.

"Oh just Ino saying that the girls are going to come over for slumber party.." I said

"Hey sasuke you can join us too"Ino said.

"Ino!" I said.

"What it would be much funner" said ino

"hn" he said

"You know that's not even a word right? Can't you talk in English? What are you in grade 1?" I said

Sasuke eye was twitching.

"I will not join you guys call me when dinner is ready". He said

"Wow he is grumpy, sakura ill see you later bye!" ino said as she left.

I just continued to make dinner. Then when I was done I called sasuke we had dinner together. Then he helped me to clean up and wash dishes.

"Ill be up stairs" he said.

"Okay!" I said.

Then I went to watch TV until Ino and the girls came. After 30 minutes Hinata came. After her was Tenten and finally Ino.

"Come on lets go to our room guys!" said ino

We all got up and went to the room but I went to sasuke room.

"hey sasuke we will be in the next room if you need anything" I said

"Hn" he said looking up from his book.

I closed the door and went to our hang out room.

"Okay so guys I have been thinking." Said ino

"Wow Ino you have been thinking" said Tenten

"Ha ha! Really funny" said ino

"Guys stop fighting! Go on ino you were saying…." Said hinata (she doesn't stutter anymore thanks to Naruto)

"Thanks we need new looks, makeover!"

"I love it" I said

"I do look boring" said tenten

"Im in guys" I said

"Lets do this, guys pick a partner!"

"Me and Hinata!" I screamed

"Me and Ino" said Tenten

"You have to gave a make over to your partner guys..so we have 1 hour chop! Chop! Guys!" Ino said

Me and hinata ran to get some makeup for each other then clothes that would look nice.

"Ill do yours first hinata then you can do mines" I said

"Sure" said hinata

After 1 hour was done we all showed off and we looked like so different we couldn't recognize each other.

Tenten had her hair down and had side bangs, white tank top, black shorts, red lipstick, and white eye shadows. Ino had her hair down, has front bangs, purple tank top, white short-short shorts, pink lip-gloss, and purple eye shadows. Hinata had her hair curled and side bangs, Blue tank top, white shorts, pink lip gloss, and blue eye shadows. Finally sakura had her hair curled and front bangs, black tank top, black short-short shorts, pink lip stick, and black eye shadows.

"Lets watch some TV " I said

After watching tv we went to sleep.

**That's all I hoped u guys liked it Ill update more bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys please review! Thnaks XxanimegamernerdxX for reviewing for me im reallt grateful because you were my first reviewer! And I would just like to point out that I had made a mistake in chapter one the part where naruto bring backs sasuke that was worng so I hope you guys aren't confused of that okay let start!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

I woke up to see I was the only one up; I got up, tip toeing to the door, trying not to wake the girls up. I closed the door behind me and went downstairs towards the kitchen. When I got there I saw a shirtless sasuke drinking juice. (If I was the old sakura I would have drooled over those 6 packs.) I went to go make breakfast for the girls.

"You know, the girls would wake up in any minute and I wouldn't want a guy walking around my house half naked, go wear a shirt" I said

"hn" he said and got up to go to his room.

After 1 minute he came down wearing a top. Then 5 minutes later when I was done the girls came down.

"Good morning sakura and sasuke" said the girls

"Hn" said sasuke

"Good morning guys" I said with a smile on my face

"hm….i smell something yummy wait! Is that pancackes? Gimme!" said ino as she took the plate from my hand and sat at the dinning table. I gave everyone their plates and we started to eat.

"Ino-pig slow down man, you remind me of Naruto, I feel sorry for sai man…" I said laughing including tenten and hinata.

"Ha ha really funny sakura sai loves me for who I am and im starving what do you want me to do and I have been thinking…." Said ino

"Oh no! 2 times in a row she has been thinking someone call the doctor who knew ino had a brain!" said tenten and Ino gave her a death glare.

"Tenten don't be so mean to her" hinata said

"Whatever, so when Naruto is back we should have reunion party guys!"

"Sounds great!" Hinata said

"Not bad" said tenten

"Im in, im going to have to go to the hospital right now so girls lock the door" I said putting my plate away.

"Sure" said the girls

"And I mean it, Don't let Ino lock the door, Because of her naruto barged in empty my whole refrigerator. Its like he never gets full like seriously its like hes carrying a baby and you know its true hinata" I said

"Yeah don't worry we will lock the door"said hinata

"What! I never knew which way the key goes but now I know" ino said

We all sweat dropped including sauske

"Idiot!"

"What is that Uchia? Did I hear something?" said ino in a angry voice

"I said id-" Said sasuke in mid sentence

"Sasuke get ready we have to go!" I cut in

I and sasuke went to our room to take a shower and get dress. Then I came out and knocked on his door.

"Let's go" he said.

Sasuke was wearing a white top with an uchia symbol at the back and black shorts. I was wearing a red kimino and had dyed some streak in my hair pink. We walked downstairs and said our goodbyes to the girl. The half way to the hospital I kept on wondering why did sasuke come back, I just don't feel like trusting him for some reason, I have got this feeling inside of me that he is not up to no good and my instincts are always right. I decided I should keep my guard up. He probably thinks im weak but everyone knows of how string I am and I hope he keeps thinking im weak so when he sees me kick his butt hell know not to underestimate me.

Sasuke pov

Sakura was silent the whole time to the hospital. I looked at her and notice she was deep in thought. So I took my time looking at how beautiful she has gotten and how much she has changed she is probably still weak I thought.

"Why are we going to the hospital?" I asked trying to break the silence

"Oh,um. I work there I heal patience" she said

"You're a healer" I asked curiously I never knew she can heal people I guess I don't know her after all.

"Yeah I am tsunade apprentice after all" she said.

I was shocked, I never new she was tsunade apprentice, how strong has she really gotten I wonder. We saw the hospital and went inside just as we got there I nurse appeared by sakura.

"Sakura-san we have a emergency naruto was bought back right now and is in the emergency room right now, 2a" the nurse said.

"That idiot! Ill be right there thanks" said sakura

"Come on sasuke follow me fast" she said

"hn" I said

I started follow her and ran after her. She was running faster than me and I looked her face to see determination written all over it. Just what does naruto mean to her I shock my head, why do I care?

We came by the elevator to see it was up on the third floor. I saw sakura run up stairs quick and up to the 2nd floor. When she got by the door she looked at me and said "sit here and it may take a while" she said

I just "hned" and sit down. I watched her leave into the door.

'I just need 3 months or a day when sakura will let her guard down, then I and team hebi can attack konoha...'I thought.

'The elders and konoha will pay for the uchiha masscare and nothing can stop me now I have made up my mind, they will all suffer and even is so foolish they wont even know what will hit them' I thought as I closed my eyes to rest

**That's all I hoped you guys liked it plzzzzzz review bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please review guys please and thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

I was happy to see naruto out of danger. I moved naruto's hair back and kissed him on the forehead, 'my big brother' I thought with a smile on my face.

"What room will you guys place him in?" I asked the nurse

"room 307" she said

"Thanks, ill visit him later when he is awake" I said

I walked out of the room and looked at sasuke sitting on a chair resting his eyes, he opened his eyes when he noticed my presence

"Come on I have to make 2 more stops and then we go train" I said

"hn" he said

When I was done treating the patients we went to team 7 training ground and saw sai training with kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei!" I said

"Sakura, sasuke" he said acknowledging or presence.

"hey ugly, and who is that?"sai said

"sai how many times have I told you to stop calling me that!" I said in anger (I have a really short temper) I punched sai without any chakra and made him fly into a tree. Sakura had missed the way sasuke had a shocked expression on his face and was replaced with a bored face.

"Ouch! You didn't have to hit me so hard" he said

"You're lucky I didn't send you to suna" I said

"I hope I never do, I feel bad for naruto, he had to stay there for a while asking him how he got here and he kept on telling him you had punched him here, he didn't believe you until you had punched kakashi there."said sai

"Good times" said kakashi as he pulled out his perverted book

"Kakashi-sensei would you put that perverted book away this instant! I mean it now!"I said

"Sakura stop calling me sensei we are equal now" he said

"Sorry old habbit, im gonna go train the other ground, sai just keep sauske some company" I said.

I went to the other ground to practice on a new jutsu I have been working on.

"Cherry Blossom" I said, and a pink ball appeared on my hand with blackish smoke around the ball. I cutted at least 5 trees with one ball.

"It seems you have improved sakura well done" said kakashi

I said thanks and worked on some jutsu. After 1 hour I went to wear sasuke and sai were training and saw sasuke winning. I told him we had to go to the hospital and he just follow behind saying nothing just walking silently. We got up to naruto's room and I just knocked before opening the door and saw him kissing hinata. When he saw me he started to blush.

Sasuke pov

When I saw naruto kissing I was shocked I never knew he was dating her. I just pushed it aside and went by sakura. That's when he saw me.

"Hey teme!" he said as I twitched

"dobe" I said

"Hey! Don't call me d-"said naruto in mid sentence

"Hey hinata" sakura said then looked at naruto "hows my little brother doing?"

"he is doing fine lil sis and grandma filled me in what happened when I was gone I cant wait until 3 months is done then we can go on missions together it will be soooooo much fun team 7 reunited even sai included, believe it!" he said with a foxy grin

'Keep dreaming' I thought

"Naruto tomorrow we are gonna have a party how about at my place? And hinata can you please tell everyone for me?" sakura said

'Great surrounded with losers now' I thought

"Sure" said hinata

"yay! Party you batter have ramen" naruto said

"Yeah yeah I know well we have to go home so bye guys" said sakura

'Finally' I thought

Naruto and hinata said bye to sakura and me which I said hn and I, sakura started to walk home. When we got home sakura asked me what I wanted I just "hned" and this time she got really pissed off. She started to scream at me of how stupid I am and I cant talk. I just smirked her at how cute she looked when she is mad….wait a minute did I just say cute? Thought sasuke

"Uchia are you even listening to me?" sakura said

I pushed sakura on the wall and put two of my hands by her side of the head. She looked at me with wide eyes. Onyx met emerald eyes, it was like time had stopped we were just looking into each other eyes and didn't notice that we were so close that if I bend my lips down more our lips would meet. We broke contact when the bag in sakura's hand dropped. She ran to the kitchen to make dinner and when she ran sasuke noticed that her cheeks were pinked he smirked at that. Then he thought to himself'I think im falling for her'.


	6. Chapter 6

**Please review guys please and thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

I was making dinner and couldn't help think why did I let him over power me I'm so stupid. I couldn't stop looking in those onyx eyes it was as if pulling us together, like a magnitude pushes. My legs were like wobbling and I felt so weak. I made dinner and decided to skip dinner, I knocked at sasuke door and told him to go eat and I went in to my room. I stripped out of my clothed and now I was wearing long silk white lingerie it was see through so u can see my laces bra, then just underwear underneath it. Then I went to sleep.

Sasuke pov

I woke up and looked at the time and went downstairs and saw sakura wasn't down yet. So I knocked on her door to find her asleep. I wiggled her but she just turned the other side.

"Sakura wake up" I said

"Go away!"

"Sakura you are late for work" I said.

"WHAT!" she screamed and moved so fast that our heads hit each others.

We said "ow!" at the same time, then I noticed what was sakura wearing I couldn't help myself from letting a blush appeared, sakura was so tired that she didn't even notice it which I was thankful for. We got dress and ready to go, it was the same routine hospital and then training. When we got home I had to help with setting up the decorations and stuff for the party. They all party and talked while I sat at the corner just ignoring everyone but sakura and naruto would make me join conversations once in a while which I would just say a little. Then I had felt my team hebi's presences so I looked around the room and notice everyone was busy so I masked my chakra and went the other way outside making sure no one noticed me.

Sakura pov

My gut kept and telling me something was wrong and I looked around the room and noticed that sasuke was gone I cursed at myself for not keeping my eyes on him. I looked around and notice the door was opened I excused myself from the group and masked my chakra. I hid behind the boxes when I noticed their was some people outside. I was able to pick out some word. I looked at the people and knew whom they were team hebi. Being tsunade apprentice I read every missing nin record and I know all of their weakness.

I heard sasuke say "we will attack konoha tomorrow and kill the elders and kill every person that lives here no one should be alive"

'traitor'I thought

"Anything for you sasuke-kun" said Karin

'Ugh fan girl' I thought rolling my eyes

"We will go back to the uchia state later" said suigestu

I took my chance to quickly back to the party before they noticed my presence when I got back I was thinking of what to do then a idea popped into my head.

"HEY GUYS! LISTEN UP SLEEP OVER AT MY PLACE SO WHAT DO YOU ALL SAY?" I asked, just then sasuke came in

Everyone agreed to my idea

'Great' I thought.

"And I just had an Idea that we should ask sasuke how is it in sound and how powerful has he gotten" I suggested

Just then everyone started to crowd sasuke and started to throw questions at him. I had only 5 minutes left before they noticed my disappearance. I teleported myself to th hokage's office. She was startled at why I was here late but I told her it was emergency, she put on her serious face and told me to start from the beginning. I told her of the party and then when sasuke disappeared and what he is planning to do and my escape attempt.

"What!" screamed the hokage

"Don't worry Tsunade- sama ill take care of this" I said

"Go on what is your plan sakura?" she asked

"Can I have the map of the uchia state?" I asked she handed me the map and I placed it on the table we are going to need all the anbu to surround the perimeter, and they are in this house so I would like about 10 of the anbu to surround this house. They'll need to mask their chakra so Karin won't detect them. The girl can not fight so it will be easy to fight; suigestu is a water element and has the 7 man sword of sabuza so I would like sai to fight him. Finall jugo has some mental problem so I will need shizune for this to block all the chakra on his head until we can put the chakra strings on him. As for sasuke we will lead him into a trap ill take care of that but first let's take care of these 3. Let's do this" I said

"This is why you're my favourite SHIZUNE! We are ready and I know this plan won't fail, go sakura you take care of uchia!"

Let the plan began…


	7. Chapter 7

**Starryeyedgirl** **im glad to know that you like my story! Thank you soo much its good to know that people appreciate your work this helps encourage me to write, once again thank you sooooooo much, you don't know how happy this makes me**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**REVIEW PLAESE AND THANKYOU!**

I transported myself to my house and was glad that no one was able to notice that I was gone.

"Guys give him some space and its time to got to sleep, ino u guys can sleep in the hangout room and sai, and naruto you can go too because ill be sleeping in my room. And the rest of you guys take the other unoccupied guest room there are sleeping bags in the closet. Well im tired im going to go to sleep bye guys!" I said.

'Step one done now I have to wait until everyone is asleep' I thought

When everyone was asleep I went into sasuke room and tip-toed to his bed hiding a object behind me. When I grabbed his hand he shot up.

"Why are you here what do you want?" he asked

"Shh!" I said as I covered his mouth

"Be quiet people are sleeping" I told him

"Okay, but why are you here sakura?" asked sasuke

"Well I couldn't sleep and I had this nightmare so I didn't want to bother others is it okay if I sleep here?" I asked

He hesitated at first and I noticed.

"Um sure" he said letting go of the hand he was holding and turned around.

'Okay now' I thought

"Sorry sasuke but this is for your own good" I said

"What?" he asked

As he was about to turn around I hit his neck pressure point and he fell into a deep slumber. I put the chakra string around his neck and teleported with him into the hokage's tower.

"Looks like you did it sakura im so proud of you" Tsunade said with pride

"So did you capture those 3?" I asked

"Your plan went smooth sakura, easy like a piece of cake" she said.

"Of course your talking about apprentice that has study under the current hokage don't doubt your teaching, okay so now we should take them to the interrogation room, Tsunade-sama may I have the honor of interrogating sasuke I haven't done it a long time?" I said

"Sure he is all yours just be here tomorrow at 1:00, and go to sleep you need it kid, im so "thank you shishou, your like my second mother always looking out for me, thank you" I

Said

"Don't mention it kid, I'll take him to the cell I need an excuse to get out of this office and get some fresh air" she said.

I just teleported to my house and went into my room. I didn't bother changing because I was soo tired. When I woke up I noticed that everyone was downstairs having breakfasts. Hinata was cooking something yummy and naruto was complimenting of how yummy she cooks making her blush. I went into the kitchen and Hinata gave me my plate and I said thanks. They all asked me where sasuke was and I told them it was a long story but they wanted to know anyways. So now I was in the living room everyone looking at me for an explanation. I started with when I notice sasuke disappeared all the way to when I got the tower.

"What! Teme how he could do this?" said naruto

Everyone was shocked and saying some colourful words at him. Then everyone started to praise me and saying you did the right thing by telling the hokage but you could of told us and stuff like that.

"So now what? I don't want team 7 to be over!" said naruto

"Naruto there is still hope, he hasn't caused any damage they elders don't even know about this…..he has some issues with elders and I can tell….to say the truth I don't even like them" I said

And everyone agree with me the elders, they are always getting into people's problem and making it much bigger they don't even think about what they are doing. They don't even like me when Tsunade is about to loose with a debate with them and I would always win, that's why they despise me. Even tsunade hates them, they would never listen to her point of view.

"Well im going to get read..." I looked at the clock I have "1 have 40 minutes left before I have to go to the interrogation room"I said

I went to my room and took a shower.

_I am a shinobi_

I put my hair in a loose braid and put my head band on proudly,

_I fight to protect those whom, I love_

I wore a green kimino

_A shinobi never shows their feelings_

I put on pink lipgloss

_I will put my life on the line because….._

I put on my side pouch and fill it with weapons

_I am a True Shinobi and I'm proud of it_

I put on my high heels.

_And one lesson that life has taught me is to protect those whom you love today or tomorrow, you can die so be happy with what you have and don't run away from it….._

_Or else you will regret it!_

I stepped out of my door

Ino and the girls said that they will clean up before they leave. I said goodbye to everyone and headed to the interrogation base. I went to the base that I was told to go and before I opened the door. I put my face into a serious face and with the only thought in my mind

_A shinobi never shows their feelings_

I opened the door…


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

When I came in I saw sasuke sitting on a chair looking at the floor. I took the seat in fron of him and shooed the guards away.

"What are you doing here sakura?" he asked

"Well hello to you too, i am your interrogator" I said

"You,why?"he asked

"uchia, don't act so innocent I saw you talking to your team, how dum do you take me for? We saved your team from getting injuries like seriously they were no match for us uchia" I said

"You really do have a bad taste or is it that we are better than you guys" I added in

He just looked away.

"So lets get to the point, uchia why did you want to attack konoha and why the elders? I asked

"Why should I tell you?" he said

"Because if you don't uchia…Lets just say you don't want to…We will torture you…if you tell us why we can help you and leave you off the hook…you haven't done a any damage so far..."I said

"Sasuke trust me" I said in a caring tone, just this once I let my mask fall off.

When I had said this he looked at me with wide eyes and looked into my emerald eyes.

Sasuke pov

When sakura had said that for some reason I looked into her eyes to see if she was saying the truth. I believed her. So I told her about making a team and killing itachi and what the elders made him do, wipe out his whole clan for the safety of konoha. I hard sakura say "Bastards never did like them gives me a reason to wipe their heads off" I just laughed at that comment and sakura looked at me with wide eyes when she heard me laugh then she just smiled at me. I was shocked to but it was nice to show your feeling for some reason.

"Sasuke I promise that ill make sure that they will get punished for what they did but you know killing konoha wouldn't have been what your clan would have want just follow your heart." She said

"Sakura come here"I said

"Okay" she said coming closer to me

"Thank you, you are a great friend" I whispered to her ear and give a soft kiss on her cheek.

Sakura pov

I was so happy that I was able to get some emotion out of him.

"No problem, you will be out soon, well I have to go and find some evidence to prove their guilty, well bye!" I said

I went to report to tsunade of what happen in the interrogation except for the kiss.

"Do you think he is saying the truth" she asked

"im not sure but for some reason I believe he is right Tsunade can I please work on this case can I have your permission to go to the elders library record room the top secret one" I asked

"Yes sakura just don't get caught and I will have to place his 3 friends in watch too by anbu's they told us about everything they knew that can help us. You stil l have to watch sasuke sakura."

"Okay,I'll be going now" I said

I snuck into the library room I had to take the vent because of the top security. I went into the library and went to the top secret section when I notice someone coming. I bent down and after 1 minute the person left. I went to the u section for uchia then when I got their I looked for the name itachi uchia. I found the folder and took t I made sure put things back to where they were then went back into the vent. When I got out I teleported to the hokage's office.

"I got the file"I said as I placed it on the table

"I started to check the papers until I came across the uciha massacre mission paper. I reads it aloud " S ranked mission to wipe out the whole Uchia clan assigned by the elder….did not complete Sasuke Uchia had survived…..Look here are the signatures.." I said

"I can't believe them! SHIZUNE! GET THE ELDERS! AND BRING SASUKE UCHIHA HERE IMMEDIATELY NOW!" Said tsunade

Form the other side of the door shizune said okay and rushed immediately. After 5 minutes sasuke had come first and we explained him everything. Then came the elders.

"What do you need?" one of the elders said

"Can you tell me the meaning of this?" asked tusanade

"How did you get this? Who got this? They asked

"I did any problems" I asked

"You can't just take this without permission and just break in" the elders said

"Don't change the subject! You did this without the hokage permission you should all be punished and I mean cut your heads off." She said

"You disgust me" said sasuke

"ill need to send my anbu their to check on what else have you guyd been doing, Yamto, keiko take them to prisone they will be hanged we will have better trustworthy elders." Said tsunade

The elders just looked on the ground ashamed to say anything.

"We understand" they said

They were taken away as I sat down on the chair really tired from what happened during this week.

"Sasuke sakura still has to watch out for you. Sakura,sakura?" said tsunade

I wasn't able to hear anything because I had just fallen asleep.

Sasuke pov

"OH she fell asleep" she said

"Okay let me fill you in about your friends and what you had missed" she said

She told my teammates were being watched by anbu's and what sakura had done. I was really grateful that she had stopped from making the biggest mistake of my life. When I was dismissed I carried sakura bridal style jumping from buildings to buildings. By now the whole village knew about what the elders had done and felt pity for me (which pissed me off!). When we got by the door I shock sakura to ask her where is the key. She said under the Matt so I bent down slowly got the key and opened the door. I went to her room and gently put her down and kissed her on the forehead I smiled at how cute she looked when she smiled. I looked at her and thought I think I like her no I love her. 'i should let go of my pride' i I got up I feel on top of her but caught myself before I put all my weight on her and I notices she wad holding my shirt tightly. I tried to take her hand off but she wouldn't so I lay down next to her and looked at her sleep. I was inhaling g her sweet scent and I noticed she was doing the same, after a while I fell asleep. In the middle of the night I had pulled her closer to me and we had gotten tangled.


	9. Chapter 9

NOTICE:

IM NOT SURE IF ANYONE IS READING THIS SO I NEED TO KNOW BERFORE I START TO WRITE MORE!

PLZZZZZZZZ REVIEW


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank u guys for supporting me especially to:**

XxanimegamernerdxX

Starryeyedgirl

crazymel2008

xxxevil cookiexxx

dark shadow400

ubirishione

dark shadow400

ITheQueenI

**U guy's r the best and I dedicate this story for u guys I hope u guys love it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Sakura woke up with feeling warm; she slowly woke up and looked in front of her to see she was tangled with sasuke. This made her blush a lot, her legs were tangled with his, he had his arms around her waist, and she was sleeping on his chest. She tried to get up but couldn't escape his grasp so she tried wiggling out but this made him wake up.

"Sakura?" he said, our faces so close I can feel his breath on my lips. I couldn't help but smell him. He always smells soo goo!

"Um..can u let me go?" I said, he looked down and notice our position

"Oh! Im sorry" he said letting go of her. Little did she know sasuke had a small blush on his face that was hard to be seen. Sakura got up and went to her closet with sasuke following her telling why he was in the bed with her.

"Sasuke its okay I didn't mind at all you know I would be okay if you wanted to sleep on my bed it's big enough for 2. The girls won't be here for at least a month ino and tenten on a mission and hinata has to take care of some stuff at the hyuga compound so what do you say its your choice…only if your okay with it" she said

"Umm thanks better than sleeping on the sofa.."he said

"omg! Uchia sasuke said one full sentence is the world coming to a end?" I teased him.

"Haha really funny Sakura" he said, with a amuse smirk on his face while I was laughing, and then I was looking into his mysterious eyes loosing myself in it. It felt as if time had stopped. We broke eye contact when we heard knocking. I ran to the door and opened it to see an anbu standing there.

"Lady Hokage request your present immediately you have 30 minutes to come at the hokage cahmber ssakura-san and sasuke must stay home until you are back so their will be some anbu watching him from far away, you are to wear your uniform." He said.

"Okay thanks bye!" I said and closed the door, turned around, there was sasuke leaning on the wall.

"Did you hear?" I asked, he nodded

"Good I didn't feel like repeating well ill go change and see you later. I said as I took my uniform. (Anbu's and jounin had different uniform, sakura was a jounin.) I went to the shower took my 5 minutes, brushed my teeth, put on my underwear, tube top that's black (its like a bra but strapless and its rectangular, she isn't really wearing a bra), then a jounin vest that's green and had the vest open so u can see her tube top, then pink long skinny tights, then black pant ontop of the tights (the right leg had a skinny pant that went all the way down and the other right leg the pant was cutted short so you can see the pink tights underneath it. Then she put on black eye shadow pink lip-gloss and then she took her hair (it had black highlighted streaks) into a two low ponytail that were at her front shoulder. She combed her front bangs with her hand, then she put on her headband, then she put her kunai and stuff. She came out and went to the kitchen quickly grabbed an apple. Then noticed that sasuke was eating breakfast.

Sasuke pov

When sakura came in the room he noticed what she was wearing, you could see her flat stomach.

"Sakura what are you wearing" I said

"Clothes" she said as she went to put on her black high heels

When she was about to leave I grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall.

"I won't let you go out there wearing that" I said

"Sasuke not my first time wearing this I have to go im getting late!" she said. I don't know why but I didn't want anyone to see her like this. Like some protective side of me kicked in.

"Fine but we will continue this later im only letting you go off this time" I said

"Yeah yeah daddy I get it bye!" she said as she ran out. I just smirked at her comment. I had planned out that today when she gets back I will tell her how I truly feel about her.

Sakura pov

I was heading to the hokage chamber jumping form buildings to buildings, when I notice Hinata.

"Hey hini!" I said

"Hey Saki what do you think the hokage wants. I heard she has called all the jounin and anbus" she said

"Something important come on lets go" I said as we sped off

When we got there me and hinata went to a line and stood side by side. When everyone was present she started.

"Today I have gathered you here to inform you of that someone had stoled a top forbidden scroll that can control someone (everyone gasped) we weren't able to find the person cause when we got there we weren't able to find any evidence we r still looking into this…so we inform keep your guard up. Dismissed! " She said with that done me and hinata took off. I kept walking thinking about whom could have done this deep and thought and didn't notice the person in front of me. I bumped into this person an looked up to see…


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys im glad to know you guys like my work. BUT I MADE A MISTAKE LAST CHAPTER WHEN SASUKE SAID IT'S BETTER THAN SLEEPING ON THE COUCH HE WAS MEANT TO SAY IT'S BETTER THAN SLEEPING ALONE JUST PRETEND THAT'S WHAT HE HAD SAID. Ill like to gave out a** **special thanks to:**

XxanimegamernerdxX

xxxevil cookiexxx

**For reviewing….and plzz review guys**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

I looked up to see Naruto standing in front of me proudly his hands folded and a goofy smile on his face.

"Oops sorry Naruto, didn't mean to bump into you!" I said

"Aww sis that's no way to greet you seem lost in thought didn't tsunade baachane tell us to keep our guards up in case something happens." He said grinning

"Haha Naruto I get it at least I didn't fall for a genin team trap" I teased

"aww sakura-chan can you let that go its not my fault there was a banana in front of me which I never happened to notice" he said with a pouting face

"How did you get here this far again?" I asked

"Aww Sakura-chan you're so mean but I still love you big sis and I will become hokage believe it" He said doing his strong pose

"So whats up bro?" I asked

"Well I was going to pick up Hinata for a date" He said

"But I wanted to hangout with you and have fun like we usually do then ill go on a date with hinata..dont worry I asked tsunade if they can take care of teme longer and tell him your with me" he said

"Thanks I been needing to have some fun lets go live!" I said screaming

"Hop on sis" he said siganling me to hop on his back to give me a piggy back. I got on his back and he ran towards the lake.

"Naruto slow down we might fa—ahh!" I said as naruto ran faster

"Don't worry I wont let naything happened to you sakura-chan have faith in me" he said

'I'll even put my life in your hand that's how much I trust you' I thought. Naruto put me down

"Why are we here?" I asked looking at the water than looked at Naruto and notice the mischievous look in his eyes.

"Naruto you wouldn't" I said daring him. I tried putting space between us but he caught me quick and carried me towards the lake. He threw me right in.

"Naruto!" I screamed

"Yes" he said innocently, as sakura glared at him. He outstretched his hand.

"Come on!" he said. I grabbed his hand putting lots of force to make him fall in the water as I was laughing.

"No fair" he said

"You started" I said

"Na-huh" he said

Then about half in hour we were splashing water and playing then sitting on the grass to get dried.

"Come on lets go you'll get sick" he said

"Wow naruto you're a doctor now" I said

"What you must be rubbing on me" he said

"Well I be going now" I said

"Wait ill walk you home" he said

"Nah Naruto go ahead you have a date with a hinata"I insisted

"Fine but only this once! Next time were doing it my way" he said

"Bye bro love you!"

"U 2 sis" he said as I walked home slowly.

On my way I was suddenly pushed against the wall and a chakra string was tied around my hand. Then I was knocked out everything happened so quick that I wasn't able to defend myself but I noticed that my bracelet that naruto had given fell off (she calls it her good luck charm). Before I closed my eyes I saw the person in front of me.

"K-ke-keiko" I whispered and my eyes closed.

Tsunade pov

It had been 2 days after sakura had been kidnapped, Naruto has been wanting to go look for her and even the uchia he looked worry sick. Just that day we found out that one of my anbu was missing to keiko and we has found a sample of his hair and found out that he had token the scroll. I was worried sick for her, we send search teams to look for her but couldn't find her but I know wherever she is she will come back alive I have faith in her and I know she would make it out a live 'don't ever underestimate Haruno Sakura'

"Shizune get me some sake and get the strong one" I said

Back to Sakura

It had been at least 2 days I have been kidnapped and found out keiko wants to use me. He wants me to help him take over the world, something about the 2 of us can do anything, and we can go beyond the world looking for power and id I don't take up the offer than he will force me into doing it using the controlling justsu. I will accept his offer but ill get the scroll back and go back home. 'He messed with the wrong kunochi'. I have been looked in this cage. Just then the door opened and came in.

"So do you accept?" he asked

"It seems as if I don't have any other choice" I said as he smiled

"Come on shall we princes" he said as he took hold of my hand taking of the chakra control off my hand.

'Wrong move'

When I was free I filled chakra into my hand and hit him square in the face making him fly to the wall. Blood dripped.

"You'll pay for that bitch!" he said as he got up and took put his sword and try to hit me. While I blocked all of his move and coming up with a plan. I have full chakra and I can use my special attack, just as he get a littile closer bing just where I wanted him to be.

"Cherry Blossom" A pink ball appeared with black smoke around it. I ran lightning speed and hit him on the stomach as he collapsed on the floor. I checked for pulse on him and found none. Then I got out of the cave and looked outside that I wasn't far from konoha. I started to head to konoha and will not take me long to get there. I put lots of chakra on my feet and sped away.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'll like to give big thanks to"**

xxxevil cookiexxx **for reviewing and encouraging me to write that's why I decided to write more today and I have been thinking I'm going to try to write many as I can today because I have thought for writing a new story when im done this so I hope you guys like this! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

When I had reach konoha in front of the gates the guys whom watch people enter they saw me collapsed but before I could one of them caught me.

"Get tsunade-sama quickly to the hospital ill take here there, its seems she used up lots of her chakra." The guy said as he carried me to the hospital.

I woke up the next morning to see rookie 9 in my room.

"Sakura-chan" he said as he squeezed me to death

"dobe let her go!" sasuke said

"oops!" said naruto giving a sheepish smile

"Its okay naruto" I said

Naruto started to tell me of how much worried he was and the rookie 9 gave me a welcome hug and said some sweet stuff.

"Welcome back sakura" he said as he hugged me and I tensed I was shocked but then I relaxed in his embrace. He pulled back and gave me a kiss on my cheek causing me to blush the rookie 9 just laughed and ooh well except for neji whom just smirked. Just then Tsunade came in.

"Having a party in here I see, cant you guys be quiet and wait a minute how did they let you all in here…..wait let me guess you guys sneaked in here oh whatever. You all have to leave except for team 7 including you too sai." She said as everyone left. When everyone left she told me to start from the beginning of how I got kidnapped and how I escaped. Then I remembered that I had the scroll in my pocket.

"Well when we had to make you wear the gown we had to take off your clothes then I notice that the scroll fell off and returned it back to where it belongs, you cant work in the hospital for 1 week uchia make sure she doesn't overwork you seem fine so you are dismissed and ill sign you out." She said

Naruto left saying he is going to the ramen shop and sai left saying he has some painting to finish. Sasuke was just sitting on his chair, as me and him watch them leave.

Sasuke pov

I was so glad to find out that sakura was back and I was going to tell her how I feel before she had gotten kidnapped so I will just tell her today. The whole rookie 9 knows that I am going to tell her today that's why naruto and sai left me alone with her. They all supported me with my idea and told me what took me so long.

"I'm going to go and change" she said. She tried getting up and almost tripped but I caught her.

"Thanks" she said

"Come on ill help you" he said walking me to the bathroom.

"What you're going to help me change" she said blushing which I noticed and smirked at this.

"Don't you want to get out of here early?" I asked

"Yeah but.,,"

"Come on I wont look at you im just going to help you stand don't worry" I said

"Here is your clothes Ino picked them out" I said

"A dress?" she asked looking at me

"You'll know why later" I said

"Okay" she said unsure

"Umm…Sasuke" she said

"Yeah?" I asked

"I can stand fine alone um….can you turn around" I asked

"If you say so.." I said turning around and looking at the door.

When she was done changing she told me to turn around. When I looked at her she was breath taking.

"You look beautiful" I said as she blushed

"Th-thanks" she said

"Come on lets go!" I said as I reached for her hand. We walked out of the hospital and I was taking her to the ocean for a picnic, its clear there and no one will bother us there. I had everything planned out thanks to the rookie 9.

"Where are we going?" she asked

"It's a surprise here put this on" I said as I handed her the blind fold

"Okay" she said unsurely. She put the blind on and I carried her bridal style. I took the road where no one can see us.

"Ah!" she screamed when I lifted her up

"Don't worry I wouldn't have you walking around with a blind fold now would I, so just relax and enjoy the ride" I said and sakura rested her head on my chest.

Sakura pov

Sasuke was being so nice and I liked it and I think I still love him.

"We are here" he said as he put me down and took off the blind fold off of my eyes. O rubbed my eyes and gasped at what I saw. A black cloth lay on the floor with 2 plates on different side facing each other and a basket in the middle with food inside. I turned around to look at sasuke and giving him a question look.

"Well do you like it?" he asked.

"I don't like it I love it!" I said as I jumped on him making us both fall down. I quickly gave him a peck on the cheek and got up. We ate dinner and talked about old times I told him about how naruto was an idiot and stupid stuff he did making sasuke laugh and smile that would melt your heart. When done eating we sat together looking at the moon in silence while I laid my head on his shoulder and his hand around my waist.

"Sakura?" he asked

"Yes" I said taking my head off of his shoulder and now looking at him.

"I don't know how to say it but sakura ever since I have got here i-I" he said

As I looked at him with wide eyes.

"I love you sakura" he said at that minute my heart was thumping so loud that I feel like it my ripped.

"I love you too sasuke I never stopped loving you" I said looking into his eyes.

Then he leaned in closer and kissed me a small passionate kiss. Then we broke apart when we needed some breath.

"Sakura im sorry for what we did in the past and I would like you to be my girlfriend" he said.

"Yes sasuke!" I said I kissed him eagerly.

That night we kissed and went home late and both fell asleep in my bed.

**Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**This is my last chapter and I hope you like this I will be writing anither story plzz review**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

We woke up to screams. Me and sasuke got up quick and looked outside akatski were attacking we went to our room and got changed quickly. We came out wearing our ninja clothes and left outside to help people. We met up with Naruto and found Madara in front of us so we positioned ourselves to fight. We just couldn't seem to catch him, then I came up with a plan and made 2 clones and made one of them go near sasuke and and naruto telling them my plan. They both nodded at me telling me they understood.

"Come on is that all you guys got?" he asked

"Why are you attacking?" I asked

"Isn't it to bring pain!" he said

Sasuke activated is sharingan and started to throw fire at him. Then naruto did his the naruto uzumaki barrage. Then I used my monsterous strength when we were closer we did our signature move.

"Chiodri" said sasuke

"Rasengan" said Naruto

"Cherry Blossom!" I said as we all attacked him at the same time making him collapse on the floor.

"May I have the honour" I asked

"You may" said naruto

"Cherry blossom" I said as I attacked him one more time and he died.

We looked around to see everyone had taken care of the others and they had all died. We didn't have that much damage so it won't take long to fix everything just 3 hours and they just fix the dents on the walls. The next day was raining and we had a funeral for those whom died. We said our prayers and we 3 met up with kakashi-sensei and sai. 'Yup this is life, everything perfect just the way I would like it to be me and my boys!' I thougt

"Come on guys treat on me for ramen!" he said

"Yay!" said naruto

We had ramen that night and partied very late.

Back to the present

It was those few days that had changed my life. After 3 months sasuke had proposed to me and I had accepted and got married after 2 months later. After one month later Naruto became hokage. Ino ended up marrying sai, Shikamaru and Temari (Gaara was pissed off!), Tenten and Neji, Hinata and naruto. Chouji and lee had died on a mission and kiba married a girl from sand. Shino had died after naruto had become hokage. Tsunade was the chief of the hospital. I had to retire as being a shinobi because I was now a mother but I would always stay active. We lived in the uchia mansiob, saskue even made a room for rookie 9 habgout one girls room and one boy's room so we wouldn't feel lonely. Hianta was pnly 4 months pregnant and she wasn't a ninja nymore too. Tenten os 2 months pregnant and will retire in 1 weeks form now. Ino already ahad one child and retired too. Everything turned okay even though we lost some important people in our lives here am I today only 9 months years old pregnant with twins. I was daydreaming about the past when my water broke

"Sasuke!" I screamed

"Sakura!" he came in the room

"The babys coming we have to go to the hospital" I said as he carried me off to the hospital. Tsunade-sama got me a room quickly and started the procedure. After what seem liked forever I had given birth to a boy and a girl the boy was bigger than the girl by one minute.

"What do you want to name the babies?" he asked

"The boy hmm…..Ichigo" I said

"Okay the girl should be…..rin" he said

"Rin Uchia and Ichigo Uchia has a nice tone too it" I said just then the whole rookie 9 came in the room and congratulated us. Then tsunade sama came in with a nurse holding a camera.

"Guys huddle around them" she said as she joined us, the nurse took the picture and gave it to tsunade –sama the camera. We made a big copy of that picture and puted in the living room. Just picture a room with me on the hospital with ichigo and sasuke holding rin, then the rookie 9 huddled around us and tsunade-sama, all off us laughing and enjoying. That's how you end a story. A happy moment like this.

**PLZZ REVIEW GUYS I HOPED YOU LIKED IT IM GOING TO MAKE ANOTHER STORY!**


End file.
